Can we really forget those we love?
by luver of darkness
Summary: Bella is Aro's daughter that comes to live with the Cullens.She falls in love but can't;and Edward has a gf.Edward's gf is hidding something and Bella is desperte to find out what.Bella is in trouble and Edward is the only one that can save her.
1. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

Meeting Bella

EPOV

We were waiting at the airport getting weird stares from people, I held Caity close to my body, I didn't like the looks that the guys were giving my girlfriend.

We were at the airport waiting for some girl who is Aro's daughter, and she is HUMAN! I didn't have anything against humans but I was worried about Jasper...well kind of. That just meant we couldn't do a lot of things because we had to watch this girl.

Her name was Isabella Voulturi and Aro found her when she was a baby and decided to keep her because he found out he couldn't read her mind.

"Oh my god there she is!" Rose squealed jumping in the air like Alice would do.

"Geeze Rose you don't see Bells for half of a year and this is how you get? I really don't want to see you when you go see her every summer." Emmett said shaking his head laughing.

"Shut up Em. I love Bella ok so excuse me for being excited that she is finally going to live with us." Rose said crossing her arms.

I saw a blur run past me and found a girl hugging Rose is a death grip if Rose was a human she would have killed her. It was then when I smelled her, she smelled sweet something I wasn't used to.

I knew that my eyes turned black because Jasper gave me a questioning look.

__

"Edward are you ok, you're eyes are black?" Jasper thought

I nodded and griped Caity even tighter to my body. She gave me a questioning look also but I just smiled weakly knowing she couldn't tell the difference.

I looked at this Bella girl and found her pretty for a human. She had long brown hair that went down to her waist, she had a heart-shaped face with doe brown eyes and her lips were bright red I guess looked kissable.

"Oh my god Rosie I haven't see you in half a year" Bella squealed loudly and jumped at Rose again.

"Hey human. What no hug for Emmiebear?" Emmett asked looking hurt.

"Em there is no way in hell will I ever forget giving you a hug." Bella said before jumping at Emmett giving him a bear hug. I looked over at Rose to see what she would do but she just smiled. She would usually give girls death glares if they even looked at Emmett but here she was just smiling.

"Bella!" Alice sang dancing over to Bella.

"Alice!" Bella screamed before jumping off Emmett and crashing into Alice giving her a death hug too.

They were both jumping up and down screaming about how much they missed eachother. Soon Rose was joining them leaving the rest of us in the dark.

When they finally calmed down Bella turned to Jasper before attacking him with a hug too. He suprised me by hugging her back like it was usual.

She ran over to Esme and Carlisle and gave them each a hug and a kiss, before she came over to me.

She looked me up and down before looking me in the eye. I stared right back at her but found myself getting lost in her eyes, they were like an endless pool.

I heard Caity cough trying to get our attention, Bella turned to her and did an inspection on her too. I looked over at Caity and she had an annoyed look on her face.

__

"Who the hell does this girl think she is? She had better not think she has a chance with my Edward." Caity's thoughts drifted in my mind.

I blocked out Caity's thought and tried to focus on Bella's but found there was none.

"Hello Edward, you won't be able to read her mind no matter what you do, any kind of powers that work with the mind it won't work on her." Aro said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and saw Aro standing next to Bella. He had his arm around her shoulders and she had her head on his chest.

"Thank you so much for this Carlisle. I hope Bella isn't intruding." Aro said turning to Carlisle.

"Not at all we all love Bella, after all she is part of this family." Carlisle said smiling warmly at Bella who in return blushed, I was struggling with the monster inside of me that was begging to be released and go after her.

"Well I'll leave Bella in your capable hands and I'll come back and get her when school is finished." Aro said giving Bella a hug and a kiss on the cheek before letting her go.

"I'll see you in a few years my darling" Aro said to Bella

"Bye father, I promise to call or email everyday. I love you" Bella said softly

Bella watched her father go back to where she came from before turning to us and smiled softly.

"Let's go" Alice cried pulling on Bella's arm and dragging her outside to her car.

Bella threw her head back and laughed, she looked even more beautiful and looked more like an angel. Wait where the hell did that come from? When did I start thinking that Bella was like an angel? _Since you set eyes on her._ The voice in my head said.

"Which car am I riding in?" Bella asked snapping me out of my thoughts again.

"Well Edward and Caity are riding in his Volvo, Carlisle and Esme are riding in the Mercuries with your stuff, Jasper and Em are riding in Emmett's jeep and us girls are riding in my Porsche." Alice said jumping up and down. Bella smiled and nodded before getting in the car followed by Rose.

"We will see you there" Rose called before Alice stepped on the gas leaving us all behind.

"Well we had better go, come on Jasper" Emmett said going towards his jeep with Jasper on his heels.

I saw Carlisle and Esme going towards their car and got in and drove away following the boys who followed the girls.

"I don't like that girl" Caity said from beside me.

"Why's that?" I asked while walking towards my car.

"Did you see the way she was looking at you? You're taken for crying out loud! She can't just look at other people's boyfriends" Caity ranted

"Caity just calm down ok. Besides she never met me before this is the first time seeing me so she was just seeing who else was in the family ok" I said, she was always like this when ever a girl looked at me. She was too...clingy.

"What ever" She said rolling her eyes before getting in the car, I followed and shot off like a bullet.

We pulled up at the house and saw all the cars there and heard talking coming from the house. We walked inside and found my family minus Esme and Carlisle in the living room crowed around Bella.

"So Bells how old are you?" Emmett asked

"Em I'm 16 remember" Bella said laughing at Emmett's stupidity.

"Ok so that means your a sophomore right?"

"Nope I'm a junior. I skipped sophomore year" Bella said simply while Emmett's jaw dropped.

"You might want to close your mouth before you catch flies" Bella said closing Emmett's mouth.

"How?"

"Well every year when Rosie comes over she helps me with all of this stuff and I am a pretty fast learner so yeah. You're only stuck with me for a year and a half"

"So meet any cute boys?" Alice asked

"Well there is this one guy I like back home but I know I can't be with him considering I'm the princess of the Volturi." Bella said sadly

Alice and Rose went over to B ella and crowed her giving her a hug while Emmett and Jasper gave her sympathy looks.

"Wow that's got to suck." Jasper commented, he looked like he wanted to send calm waves but knew that Bella needed to get this out of her system, since she had nobody else to talk to about this subject.

"Everyone expects so much from me, I don't know what to do or who to turn to. I can't be with who ever, I have to be with the person that my father wants me to marry and knowing him I'm going to end up marring Felix." Bella said letting out a sigh.

__

"Who knew being the princess of the Volturi would be hard. She must have a lot of pressure on her shoulders." Jasper thought

__

"Poor Bella" Emmett thought

"How about we lay off on this subject and go to another one that isn't so depressing." Rose suggested, Bella gave her a small smile for thanks while Rose gave her a nod.

"Hey can we go shopping?" Bella asked smiling widely.

Alice and Rose squealed and dragged Bella towards the door with the guys following.

"Edward are you coming?" Alice called form out the door.

"Sure I don't see why not." I said walking towards the door before Caity blocked my way.

"No he isn't going shopping with you Alice, he is staying here with me and you can't do anything about it." Caity snarled

"Geeze someone has their panties in a bunch" Bella joked

"You stupid human just shut the fuck up!" Caity yelled, before I knew it Rose was on top of Caity growling at her, that it even scared me.

"Talk to her like that again, and I'll ripe you to shreds myself. Got It!?" Rose yelled, even Caity was scared and she should be, nobody wanted to get on Rose's bad side. Caity nodded still terrorized.

Rose got off of her and brushed her jeans off before walking back towards the car, I looked up at Bella and saw her trying to stop herself from laughing by leaning towards Alice's shoulder and keeping it there, Alice rubbed her back and was also trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Geeze Bella calm down, we don't want a replay of what happened the last time do we?" Rose commented smirking at Bella

"That was one time" Bella argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure...One time was enough" Rose said playfully.

"Wait what happened last time?" Alice asked after she was done laughing

"Well..."Rose started looking back at Bella who was starting to blush

"Someone just tell us" Emmett said irritated that nobody was telling him anything.

"Well the last time Rose was around we ended up fighting over something in a mall and when realized how stupid the whole thing was we cracked up laughing but since I was human I couldn't breath and I ended up throwing up" Bella stated looking down embarrassed.

We were shocked except Rose who was replaying the memory in her mind and started laughing. After a few seconds everyone started laughing while Bella blushed even harder.

"Well...that's interesting" Jasper said trying to send out calm waves to everyone.

"Yeah yeah let's go to the mall already" Bella said clearly not enjoying being the center of attention.

Alice laughed while tried getting everyone in the car,

"Edward you coming?" Alice asked turning to me, I nodded at got in the car sitting next to Bella.

__

How long would I be able to stand being just friends with Bella?"

I asked myself.

I would find out soon enough but right now we were on our way to the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

****

EPOV

I was still pondering in thought when I felt a warm hand land on my forearm, I felt electricity flow through me, I looked up and was met with warm brown eyes that I could get lost in.

"Are you ok Edward, you look lost in thought?" Bella said quietly

I remembered that she wasn't allowed to fall in love so I didn't have a chance anyway. There was no point for me to be nice to her if she was going to leave anyway.

" I'm fine" I snapped mustering up the most coldest glare, she flinched back and leaned against Rose. I looked at Rose her face held anger towards me.

"_Couldn't you be nice, she was trying to be nice Edward. Got your such a dick" _Rose thought to me, I sighed

" It doesn't matter weather I'm nice to her or not, she is leaving" I said to Rose in vampire speed.

" Is it because you're falling in love with her but she isn't allowed to?" Jasper asked with a knowing smile, Rose gasped and Bella looked at her with a questioning look. Rose shook her head and Bella laid her head back on Rose's shoulder.

I looked over and suddenly felt the need to just hold her, I wanted to be the one who she lays her head on.

__

"Jeeze Edward, I didn't know your feelings for Bella was that great" Jasper thought to me

, shock was written all over his face.

"Yeah well what can you do about it?" I asked sighing loudly

" We're here" Alice called from the font seat.

We got out and started walking towards the mall, I was behind Bella and couldn't stop staring at her.

"Take a picture Edward, it lasts longer" Emmett said snickering, I glared at Emmett before turning towards Bella.

Bella kept walking till she trip, over what I had no idea. As if we practiced I ran to catch her just before she hit the ground, I felt the electricity again.

"Are you ok?" I asked concern laced with my voice.

"Oh now you're trying to be nice, what are you bipolar? I don't think it's possible for a vampire to get bipolar disease" Bella said harshly, while glaring at me

I heard everyone snicker around me, she didn't know why I was being all mean to her then nice to her.

"I'm sorry" I said looking down, hoping she would forgive me

"You're not forgiven" She said coldly before turning around and walking in the mall.

"Ha nice going Eddie" Emmett said patting my shoulder before following Bella inside.

"Alice a little help?" I asked, hope leaking through

"Nope you created this mess, you fix it" Alice snapped and followed the rest into the mall.

"That's tough Edward. You shouldn't have been so harsh to her in the car" Jasper said giving me a brotherly pat on the shoulder.

I sighed and nodded, we walked in the mall and went straight to Victoria secret, knowing that's where Rose and Alice would most likely take Bella. We were right, we saw Emmett standing outside looking uncomfortable.

"Hey Emmett?" I asked coming beside him

"Hey Edward, dude the girls here scare the shit out of me." Emmett said sounding a bit scared. I laughed at him while he glared.

We don't know how long we were glaring till we heard a cough did we break apart. There stood Bella with bags hanging on each side of her arms.

"Hey Emmibear, you want to do Bella a favor?" She asked innocently, Emmett sighed knowing he was going to give up anyway.

"You want me to hold your bags for you?" He asked her, she nodded and started giving Emmett the bags that were hanging on her arms.

"The girls are coming out soon" Bella said when she got the last bag off her arm. We nodded and waited for the other two girls to come out.

"So Bella..." I said trailing off, she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked, forcing a smile

"I'm sorry for being harsh, I was just thinking about how Caity was treating you" I said sincerely, she looked in my eyes for some kind of lie. When she couldn't find it she sighed and nodded to let me know I was forgiven.

I smiled, I opened my mouth to ask her a question when the girls came out announcing that they were done with Victoria Secret and that they could move on. I wanted to tell Bella how I really felt about her, I loved her and I haven't even known her for a day. It was love at first side.


	3. Chapter 3

We shopped for about 5 hours when Bella announced that she was tired and that she wanted to go home. She already had about 25 bags, filled with shirts, jeans, shorts and other accessories that Alice said she couldn't live without.

"But, Bella, we just got here," Alice complained to her, but Bella simply rolled her eyes at her and sighed.

"Al, if we can leave now, I'll let you take me on three shopping trips with no complaining." Bella compromised, hoping Alice would take the bait; she knew she was going to be defeated anyway.

"Alice let's go home, Bella did just get here," Jasper said; Alice thought for a minute before agreeing. Bella's face lit up when she saw that she was going to be able to go home and relax. She looked at Jasper in appreciation and he nodded his head.

We got into the car, and started driving home, when I felt something warm land on my shoulder. I looked over and saw that Bella was leaning on me and was asleep. Rose laughed and I gave her a questioning look.

"When Bella falls asleep, she usually tends to lean to the right, and you're on her left," Rose explained, I nodded and looked down on the angel that was sleeping on me.

When we got home, Bella was still asleep. No one wanted to wake her up, so Emmett picked her up and carried her up stair to her room.

I noticed, for once, that Caity wasn't home and I was thankful for that. Whenever I was around Caity, she was always trying to get something from me. She was a nice girl and I liked her, but I wasn't in love with her, no. I was in love with Bella; I wanted have been the one to carry her to bed, to tuck her in and kiss her goodnight.

As I sighed, Jasper turned to look at me confused, noticing my distress.

"You ok?" Jasper asked after a moment when he realized he wasn't going to get an answer from me. I sighed deeply before answering.

"I love her, Jasper," I replied simply. I knew I couldn't hide that fact any longer. Jasper looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"I know, I can feel the emotions radiating off you," Jasper commented after a while.

"Jasper what should I do?" I asked him, he looked thoughtful for a minute before sighing deeply.

"I don't know, you might have to get Alice or Rose to help you," He replied

I sighed again, this was getting hopeless. I was in love with a girl that I couldn't be with, because it was forbidden. This reminded me of Romeo and Juliet, they weren't supposed to fall in love, but they did and in the end they both paid the price...death. They didn't get their happily ever after like they should have.

This was depressing.

"Edward," Alice called from upstairs, I looked up at Jasper and he shrugged his shoulders before picking up a random book off the table. I walked upstairs not wanting to face Alice.

"Yeah," I said when I saw her; she was in Bella's room.

"Can you help me get Bella out of the bathroom?" Alice asked sweetly, but she had an evil look on her face. I nodded my head and headed towards the bathroom door.

"I thought she was sleeping," I said

"She was, but I woke her up, now she won't come out of the bathroom," Alice said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Bella, come on out," I called hoping she would listen.

"Hell no! Did you see what your sister wanted me to wear?" She shouted from behind the door.

"No," I said

"Then ask her," She shouted back

I sighed and turned to Alice with my hand opened; waiting for the clothes Bella was talking about. Alice sighed and gave me the clothes; I held them out to look at them and shook my head disapprovingly.

"Alice, what the hell are these?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"Clothes," Alice said in a 'duh' voice.

"Alice you know damn well those are not clothes, they are more like accessories," Bella shouted from inside the bathroom.

"See, they are not clothes, Alice" I said

"Yes they are, look that's the shirt" Alice said grabbing the black cloth with lace and unrolled it. It looked like a small black tank top, with lace on the top and bottom.

"And this is the skirt," She said taking the jeans thing. It looked so small it looked like it would barley cover her ass.

"Those are not clothing," I argued

"Yes they are," She retorted, her eyes looked deadly

"Jasper, your wife is making Bella dress up like a hooker," I shouted' we could hear a sigh and Jasper was by Alice's side and looking at the clothing.

"Alice what the hell is that?" Jasper asked, pointing to the black cloth

"The shirt," I said. Jasper's face turned into horror, he looked at Alice.

"Alice, you will not make Bella wear that," Jasper shouted. Alice rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath something about, "it's not hooker clothes."

I sighed and shook my head and looked at Jasper, he still looked horrified, probably thinking about Bella wearing that kind of clothing almost gave him a heart attack. It's not easy to give a vampire a heart attack.

"Hey, where's Bella?" Emmett asked coming in the room with Rosalie in tow.

"Bathroom, our crazy sister tried making her wear hooker clothes," I informed; I saw Emmett's hands clench into a tight fist as he shook with anger.

"Alice," Emmett said through his teeth, Alice emerged from Bella's closet.

"Yes," Alice said innocently.

Emmett couldn't hold it in any longer; he exploded with anger and started yelling at Alice who had an amused look on her face.

"ALICE, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DRESS BELLA ANYMORE IF YOU CONTINUE TO DRESS BELLA IN WHORE-ISH CLOTHS!! I WON'T ALLOW IT; SHE IS WAY TOO INNOCENT FOR THAT. I DON'T REALLY WANT TO KILL ANY HUMAN BOYS FOR DROOLING ALL OVER HER!!" Emmett yelled

Alice rolled her eyes and held up a pair of skinny jeans with a black tank top that said, "bit me" on it.

"Is this better?" She asked, Emmett nodded and dragged Rose out the door, but looked back and gave Alice another glare.

"Hello? Human still in bathroom with nothing but a towel on." Bella said from the bathroom. I almost forgot about her, Alice pranced towards the door and knocked.

Bella opened the door and poked her head out and looked at the clothing. She snatched it out of Alice's hand and slammed the door shut.

"You are going to end up giving a vampire a heart attack Alice," I commented

"What? The clothing wasn't that bad," Alice whined.

I looked at her with my eye brows raised, giving her a "bullshit" kind of look.

"I bet you would let her wear that, if it was for you and only you," Alice said smirking, already knowing the answer. I looked down with guilt, Alice laughed.

Bella appeared from the door with her jeans and tank top, her hair was wet and was cascading down her back.

"Thanks Edward" She said coming over to give me a hug which I returned happily. I loved the feeling of her in my arms; she just fit there like 2 puzzle pieces. I looked over at Alice and she had her eye brows raised with a smirk planted on her face.

I smiled at Alice and she rolled her eyes before towing Jasper out of the room and left Bella and I in her room.

**A/N ok here is the next chapter. again special thanks to my beta MyLion.MyLamb he is really awesome thanks dude.**

**ok if u guys want more, u no wat to do. REVIEW!! please?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Glad to help," I said coolly, or at least was trying to; key word 'trying'.

She smiled widely before turning away from me to go sit on her bed and patted the spot next to her. I walked over and plopped myself down next to her.

I looked at her, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at her hands; she seemed nervous. But at what?

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her, she jumped at the sound of my voice and looked at me.

"Ummm...is it ok if I crawled on your lap?" She asked, as she quickly looked down at her hands. I was stunned; the girl that I was madly in love with just asked to sit on my lap. God must love me.

"Sure," I said with out a second thought. I opened my arms and she crawled on my lap and tucked her head under my chin as I locked my arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Sorry, it's a habit. I'm always like being held whenever I'm in a new place," Bella said, her cheeks turning a bright red. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't know how she would react.

I kept getting closer to her lips. I was almost there when I heard the front door open and heard a shriek. Bella jumped from the sound of it and would have nearly fallen out of my lap if I hadn't grabbed her by the waist.

"EDWARD!" I knew that voice, it was Caity. Great.

I looked down at Bella and she smiled, it didn't reach her eyes though. Maybe she wanted me to kiss her, but thanks to Caity, I wouldn't know.

"It's ok, you can go," She said softly. I kissed her forehead before setting her down on her bed and ran to the door. I looked back before I left, she smiled at me and I smiled back before leaving.

"What?" I asked when I was down stairs. There was Caity; she had mud and twigs all over her and in her hair.

"What happened to you?" I asked her

"I was hunting," Caity snapped.

Was it possible for a girl vampire to be on her period; she seemed really bitchy. I need to ask Rosalie about that.

"Well you didn't have to be mean about it," Rose said, while she was filing her nails.

"Why don't you go back to your filthy human, Rose," Caity sneered. This wasn't going to be pretty. Rose stiffened; she looked at Caity and glared. 'If looks could kill' entered my mind. I shivered and I wasn't even the one getting glared at.

"Leave Bella out of this," Rose said, her teeth clenched. I saw Emmett come down stairs and saw the look that Rose was giving Caity. Emmett ran over and picked Rose up and set her on his lap.

"Or what?" Caity taunted

"Caity, stop," I warned, if Rose decided to kill Caity I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"I'll kill you. Bella has nothing to do with this." Rose said, narrowing her eyes at Caity; her hands clenched in a fist.

Caity laughed, but stopped and glared at Rose.

"You can't kill me," She said

"You want a bet?" Rose asked smirking.

Caity glared, but it wasn't as scary as Rose's.

"Don't hate on Bella just because she captured Edward's interest the second he laid eyes on her, while you had to work 15 years just for him to even consider being with you." Rose said, her smile more pronounced. Caity growled. If she launched at Rose right now she wouldn't have a chance.

"Or are you mad that Edward loves Bella?" Rose taunted. Did she really have to bring me into this?

Caity's growl grew louder with every word that Rose said. Caity didn't want to believe that I didn't love her, but was in love with a mere human.

_"Edward doesn't love her, he loves me"_ Caity thought

"I wouldn't be so sure Caity," Rose taunted again, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Edward doesn't love her, he loves me," Caity yelled; she sounded like she was trying to convince herself more then us.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Rose snapped

I sighed; Rose was surely going to get me killed.

"No, he doesn't love her!" Caity shouted again.

I heard footsteps on stairs and smelled Bella. Oh shit.

"What the hell is up with the yelling!" Bella asked loudly. She stopped when she saw Caity glaring at Rose. Her eyes widened in surprise and fright.

Caity's head snapped and met Bella's gaze. She smirked and shot off towards Bella, but I was quicker. She would have gotten her if I hadn't grabbed her by the neck and threw her out the window.

"Emmett, watch Bella," Rose commanded and she jumped through the window that I threw Caity into.

I ran after Rose and found them wrestling on the ground; both snarling at each other. It's a good thing Jasper showed Rose how to fight or else she could be killed. I knew I should have stopped them, but Rose would kill me. She was defending Bella, because she loved her and would kill anyone that talked shit about her.

I watched as they broke apart, Caity had cuts covering her body; her clothes were ripped, but thankfully not revealing anything.

"You bitch," Caity cried.

"I know," Rose said, smirking.

"Why would you defend a fucking human, they are filthy!" Caity said

"If you remember correctly, we were human," Rose snapped

"I'm better then a human; I have an amazing boyfriend, and I have eternal life and beauty," Caity said smiling.

"Bella is way better then you, she is kind hearted, isn't a total bitch and loves everyone around her and not just herself. You are the exact opposite of her," Rose said proudly.

"Fuck you Rose," Caity shouted

"Shove it up your ass Caity," Rose snapped.

"I'll kill you, I swear it," Caity yelled before she turned to the forest and ran off.

"Rose did you get rid of the garbage yet?" Bella asked from behind the broken window

"Yes Bella, I got rid of the garbage, are you questioning my ability to take out the garbage?" Rose asked offended, she put her hand over her heart.

"What!? No never, I didn't mean it like that Rose," Bella ranted.

"Honey calm down, I was just kidding," Rose said, smiling at Bella.

"That was just mean Rosie," Bella pouted, she looked so adorable.

"You love me," Rose stated

"Yeah, yeah," Bella said absent-minded, she was looking towards the forest.

"Bells, you ok?" Rose asked, noticing her tone and looking at Bella with concern.

"Rose...I'm scared," Bella said, looking towards Rose.

"Honey, you'll be fine, I'll protect you with my life," Rose pledged

Bella smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, I wanted to help her, to erase her worries. She turned around and walked back up the stairs, I turned to Rosalie once she was out of sight.

"Edward, what ever you do, protect Bella," Rose commanded, I nodded and took off towards Bella's room.

_A/N ok im srry i haven't added, i had writers block. enjoy and dont forget to review_


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I couldn't get the hatred look from Caity out of my head; she vowed to kill Rose the next time we ran into her. I sighed and lay back on to my bed and looked up at my ceiling.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked from behind the door. I got off my bed and opened the door and motioned for him to come in. He walked in and sat on my bed and patted next to him; I sat and sighed again.

"You seemed stressed," He commented. I laughed and nodded my head.

"I knew that Caity didn't like me, but I didn't know that I was a threat to her," I said, sighing once more. I leaned back and put my weight on my arms.

"Come here," He said, opening his arms to me, I crawled on his lap and buried my head into his chest, his arms locked tight around me. I felt safe here, locked in his arms…like I was meant to be here. Like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

"Edward," I said looking up, my brown eyes meeting his topaz,

"What is Caity's power?" I asked.

"She doesn't have one, at least not one that I know of," He said simply. I sighed again, the gears in my head rotating. He looked down at me with confusion.

"Why?" He questioned.

"She reminds me of someone," I answered.

"Who?"

"A vampire by the name of Katherine. My father is looking for her, she broke a rule and has been on the run for about…50 years," I said, messing with a button on his shirt.

"Why do you think that Caity is Katherine?" He asked, questions filling his eyes, I sighed.

"Her fighting style is almost like Katherine's plus her personality, but her looks and voice is different," I stated.

"Do you want to talk to Aro?" He asked, taking my hand into his and inter-twining them, I smiled at the touch and looked up into his eyes. I noticed that his lips were less then an inch from mine; I could smell his sweet breath fan over my face.

"Please," I said I watched his eyes close then reopen; he nodded and picked me up bridal style. I squealed loudly while he walked to the door and was met by Emmett.

"Please tell me you are not going to eat my baby sister," Emmett pleaded; Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes at Emmett's stupidity.

"No I'm not going to eat your baby sister, Emmett geeze," Edward said, irritated.

"Oh, ok that's good. I thought I was going to have Rose come here and kick your ass if you were going to eat her," Emmett said, pretending to wipe sweat off his forehead.

"Yes Em, he was really going to eat me," I said, rolling my eyes, even though he was stupid sometimes, I still love him.

"What? I was just making sure, you were the one squealing really loud," Emmett retorted, me being mature stuck my tongue out at him.

Emmett laughed and patted me on my head and walked away, probably going to go find Rose. Edward shook his head and looked down towards me.

"What?" I asked, my brow scrunched up in confusion, he shook his head again and continued walking towards Carlisle's study room.

Edward knocked on the door and we heard a faint 'come in'. We walked in and Carlisle looked up from his papers and gave us a small smile that turned into confusion.

"She needed to talk to you and I don't need her getting hurt from just trying to walk," Edward explained, while setting me gently in a chair.

"Oh, well how can I help you?" Carlisle asked, setting his papers aside.

"Can I call up daddy?" I asked, he nodded and gestured to the phone. I picked it up and dialed the familiar number. It rang 2 times before Aro picked up.

"Hello?"

"Daddy!" I squealed into the phone, Edward and Carlisle flinched and I smiled sheepishly.

"Hello darling, how can I help you?" Aro said in his 'fatherly' tone.

"Well I was calling to ask you a question," I said

"OK,"

"Do you remember the vampire, Katherine?" I asked

"Of course, the one that has been running for 50 years, we aren't able to catch her or her comrades. Why do you ask?" Aro asked, his voice burning with curiosity.

"Well, Caity and Rose got into a fight and I was watching how Caity fights. Her fighting style is a lot like Katherine's," I explained, I looked over at Carlisle, his brow scrunched up. No doubt he is listening to the conversation.

"Caity?" He asked

"Edward's…girlfriend?" I said, with uncertainty.

"Ex Bella," Edward said.

"Oh, well I guess ex then," I said, blushing a crimson red, Edward chuckled and caressed my cheek.

"Is Edward there with you?" He asked

"Yeah, so is Carlisle,"

There was a long silence before my father broke it again.

"How long has she been with them?" Aro asked.

I looked towards Edward, waiting for an answer.

"About 50 years," He said.

"50? Bella darling can you put the phone on speaker phone so I can talk to Carlisle and Edward," Aro asked, I took the phone away from my ear and put it on speaker phone and set it out in front of me.

"Ok you're on speaker," I said.

"Edward, has Caity said anything about her life before she met you guys?" Aro asked

"The only thing she said about her life was that she was changed100 years ago and she was with a family or clan called Koroshiya before she left them and came to us," Edward said

"Edward that last name is in Japanese which means professional killer." Aro said, before sighing heavily.

"Ok, what about it though?" Edward asked. He was clearly confused.

"Bella darling, is that the same last name as Katherine's?" My father asked me.

"Yeah, when I was talking to Yuri about it," I said.

"Oh this is not going to be good, Edward do me a favor and protect Bella from Caity," Aro said before hanging up the phone.

Edward looked at the phone before looking at me, he gave me a 'you had better explain' look; I smiled sheepishly before nodding.

_A/N im srry for not updating for like ever but ive been really busy with me moving and everything. well here is another twist i thought up. if u don't like it tell me and i can rewrite it with something different. ur opinions would mean alot to me if u voiced them out. well enjoy and review!!_


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

"So what's this have to do with Caity?" Carlisle asked, I sighed.

"How about I tell everyone the story so everyone can be on alert," I suggested, Edward thought for second and looked at Carlisle who nodded. Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me down stairs with Carlisle following.

"Hey guys," Edward said, everyone appeared one by one and surrounded us.

"It seems like we have a situation on our hands," Carlisle said.

"Ok, what's up?" Emmett asked, putting an arm around Rose's waist.

"Let's go to the living room," I said, Edward nodded and set me down on the couch.

I sat on the couch with Edward beside me, Jasper sat down next to Edward with Alice sitting on his lap, Carlisle and Esme took the love seat, while Emmett and Rose took the other love seat with Rose sitting on his lap.

"So what's up?" Emmett asked.

"I-I think Caity is Katherine," I said, everyone gave me confusing looks except Edward, Carlisle and Rose.

"Who?" Esme asked

I sighed and started telling my story.

"I memorized this story so bare with me," I said, everyone nodded and I closed my eyes to remember the story that Aro told me.

50 years ago

"Hello Katherine," Aro greeted happily.

"Aro, it's great to see you again," Katherine said, faking a smile.

Katherine went to give a hug to Aro, but blocked his power. Katherine's power was to block powers that came in contact with her skin. 

She was an unusual vampire, but what caused her power was that back when she was human, she didn't let anything touch her.

"Why Katherine, blocking your thoughts from me? Is there something you should hid," Aro teased, but knew something was fishy; she never used her power unless she was hiding something.

"I didn't think you wanted to see all the inappropriate things I did," Katherine teased back.

"Of course," Aro said. He led Katherine to the library. 

That's when everything went wrong.

"Ever since Aro led Katherine in the library, weird things have been happening. In that library is a chamber; a chamber where secrets are kept and records are cherished." I said opening my eyes.

"A human that gets their hands on any of the secrets or records can destroy the vampire race. A vampire that gets their hands on them can...gain complete control." I closed my eyes again and tried to steady my breath.

"What's been happening?" Alice asked

"Everyday, a member of the guard has been disappearing without a trace." I said.

"Maybe they were just too weak." Jasper suggested

"No, they were our strongest; everyday the strongest of our members keep disappearing, not only that...the ones that kept disappearing were the only ones that knew how to open the chamber, each of them has part of the password," I said, everyone's mouths were opened.

"Basically, if you can get everyone of one of the guards that has the password, you can open the chamber and steal what's in it?" Edward said; I nodded.

"Yeah but...Aro changed some of the password. It is required to change it if people outside can get a hold of what's inside, but Aro added to it...you need my blood," I said, everyone looked at me with shock written all over their face.

That's when everything clicked into place. That's why weird attacks have been going on; people around me were getting hurt, because Katherine needed my blood.

Aro was always guarding me, because he knew that she couldn't get past him, that's why I was never allowed to do anything by myself for the fear that I could be taken.

Aro sent me here to lure her out so that they can take her out.

My face must have been paler then before, because I heard Rose shouting my name.

"Bella!" Rose shouted, I turned to her my eyes filled with fear.

"Oh honey," Rose said, throwing herself at me and giving me a tight hug, my breaths were coming out faster and shorter. I was hyperventilating; I looked at Rose before everything was black.

**here ya go. ok so this is everything wit caity and katherine, look the names has some similaries!! lol ok anyway here ya go and if u have any questions shoot me an email and ill explain. enjoy!!**


	7. Chapter 7

I heard voices shouting my name, but I couldn't register any of the voices. I tried opening my eyes, but they felt heavy...tired.

I opened my eyes to tiny slits and found blurry shadows looking over me; I caught a glimpse of a bronze color...Edward?

"Bella can you hear me?" An angel's voice said. I looked to my left and saw Edward's topaz eyes looking in my brown ones. He face looked so broken, torn between pain and concern.

I didn't understand why he look like that, angels should be sad; they should have a smile on their face and look joyful, not sad and heartbroken.

"E-Edward?" I choked out, my voice sounded raspy and weak. The back of my throat was hurting; I can understand what Rose means when she says that she is thirsty.

"Bella," Edward shouted, he took a hold of my hand and started tracing patterns on it. It felt soothing, it was making me calm.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Worry laced with his honey, velvet voice.

"Yeah," I replied, I tried sitting up, but my head started to spin.

"Careful," Carlisle said. He supported my shoulders so I wouldn't tumble over.

"Bella, honey are you ok?" Rose asked, she put her cold hand to my cheek, I didn't notice, but my skin felt hot, I leaned into her hand and Emmett chuckled weakly.

"Seems like you're burning there Belly," Emmett commented, I chuckled lightly then groaned. The vibrations made my head throb with pain.

"Emmett don't make her laugh," Esme scolded.

"I'll be fine, just give me a second," I said, I closed my eyes and bathed in the coldness of Rose's hand.

"Bella, you hand a panic attack," Carlisle said.

"I know," I said, without opening my eyes.

"You do?" He asked, his voice sounded shock.

"Yeah, I had one before," I replied weakly.

"Carlisle, do you know what caused it?" Alice asked, I felt her gaze on me, but she was talking to Carlisle.

"I don't know," He answered back, I heard him flip pages. He must have a clip board in his hand.

"It's because of Katherine," I said, I opened my eyes found that I was lying on the couch. I shifted my body so my legs where hanging off the couch and my feet were touching the ground.

I got up and me being me...I tripped over my own feet. I felt familiar arms wrap themselves tightly around my waist. I looked up and was met with Edward's topaz eyes.

"Thanks," I said, my voice sounded breathless. What was happening to me?

"You haven't tripped in a while," Edward teased, his crooked grin in place.

"Ha-ha, wait how did you know?" I asked him, confusion swept through my face. I never told anyone that I was clumsy, well except Rose.

"...Rose," Edward said, confusion swept across his beautiful face. Wait beautiful? I must be going crazy.

"I should have known," I said, shaking my head; I untangled myself from Edward's arms, but was lifted in the air and was carried bridal style.

"Edward, I can walk," I whined, he chuckled but didn't let me down.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, smiling; I pouted and crossed my arms.

"You're not going to let me down are you?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"Nope, you may end up doing the impossible and kill a vampire," Edward teased. I gasped and put a hand over my heart.

"That was hurtful," I said, mock hurting, he chuckled again.

"I'm sorry, now where do you want to go?" He asked

I thought for a moment, before a light bulb went off.

"I want to go to my room and take a long relaxing bath," I announced.

"Of course," He said, he ran up towards the stairs at a human pace.

"Edward, go faster!" I whined, he looked down at me before shrugging and speed up.

He opened the door to my room and took me to the bathroom.

"Edward can you turn the bath on for me please," I asked him, he nodded; he juggled me in one hand and carried me like a baby. He leaned over and turned the handles until the temperature was just right, so I wouldn't burn myself.

"That all?" He asked, I nodded and he turned around and to leave.

"Don't forget to close my doors," I shouted after him, I was replied with a chuckle, but heard the door slam shut.

_ok here we go!! sorry its really short but i didn't have enough time to add on it so yeah.. luv u guys!!_


	8. Importent please please read

**ok peoples heres the deal, i am leaving the US which means tat im not going to have time to write stories or even post...not wit out internet so im begging u guys to wait till im all set up in Korea to get everything done and crap.**

**during my absent im going to be writing many chapters to finish my stories and writing new stories for all you guys.**

**so please just wait for a while, ill be able to get on the internet sometimes but not all the times. srry truely deeply srry..**

**Luver Of Darkness**


	9. AN please read

**ok heres wat i just found out. wen i leave to korea on september 2 i wont be able to go on the computer till the end of september which means i wont be able to update for about a month maybe a month in a half. im really sorry so to make it up. im going to finish the following storys wen i come back.**

** Even Goddesses Fall In Love Right?**

**New Loves**

**Heart Broken**

**For Heart Broken I'm going to make 2 different sequels so wait for those k?**

**again im really sorry i wish i didn't have to move but i can't argue...**

**srry luv u all**

**luver of darkness**


	10. Chapter 10

I sighed softly, I didn't know what was happening with me, why did I feel this was about Edward, he was supposed to be like a brother to me but my heart feels like it's dying when I think of him like that.

I shook my head and got out of the tub, this was getting ridicules. I wrapped my towel around my body and walked to my closet. I grabbed my black shorts, black lacy tank top with my black bra and black thong. I threw them on and I looked down and noticed I was wearing all black.

_"Oh well," I thought._

I walked to my door and opened it only to crash straight into Edward. I looked up and saw him trying to hold a smirk back. I rolled my eyes, do vampires have anything better to do then to make fun of a poor defenseless human?

"Go ahead, I know you're dying to laugh," I said.

The smirk he was trying to hold in revealed. He cracked up while I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest.

"You done?" I asked him.

He shook his head and continued to laugh. He was just as bad as Emmett.

"You're as bad as Emmett," I told him, he stopped and looked at me.

"That hurt, Bella," He said, putting a hand over his heart.

"Honey, you're heart is dead. It shouldn't hurt," I said matter-of-factly. His face dropped, and his eyes conveyed hurt.

"You're right," He said sadly. I sighed and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me close.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. He sighed asI felt his head nod letting me know that I was forgiven.

"Why do your eyes convey hurt when it comes to a vampire's heart?" I asked, breaking the silence. Hissighed told me that he knew it was coming.

"I believe that those who are vampires are and damned have no soul," He said, I pulled back and gasped.

"You don't?" I gasped.

"I do," He said.

I don't know why, but I started to cry. His face looked panicked when he realized that tears were coming down my face. He hesitantly lifted his pale hand and wiped away my tears. I sighed contently leaning into his hand.

Edward lifted my head up with his hand, his topaz eyes were in conflict. I wanted to make it go away, I wanted to see his topaz eyes lit up with happiness. I lifted my hand and lightly touched his cheek. He sighed contently closing his eyes as he leaned into my touch. I traced his face with the tips of my fingers and ever now and then he would sigh contently.

He slowly opened his topaz eyes and stared into my brown ones. His eyes showed adoring, love and happiness. He slowly leaned down, careful not to scare me away.

He softly pressed his cold lips against my warm lips, I felt fireworks go off. I never felt like this with anyone else before.

I realized that the only reason I felt like this was because...I was in love with Edward Cullen.

**ok im srry tat this one is so short but i couldnt remember all the other stuff tat i have typed up :(**

**anywho i hope u enjoy this!! :) dont forget to review!!!**


End file.
